The First Year
by TronLover14
Summary: Quorra has longed to see the User World. But she didn't expect it to be so challenging and unpredictable. Filled with love, joy, sadness, and mistakes, Quorra has so much to learn about this strange new place. This is Quorra's first year.
1. Diagnosis

**Quorra's P.O.V.**

"What now, Sam?" I ask. Sam turns towards me and chuckles. He leans up against the pole, mimicking my stance.

"I want to show you something," Sam says. He climbs onto his motorcycle and pats the seat behind him. I sit behind him, holding on tight to his waist.

The wind hits my face, my black hair flying back. When I look up, I see the sun starting to come up. It's just like Sam said it was: warm, radiant, and beautiful. The sun quickly beats down on our faces, blocking my vision a little. I close my eyes, feeling the sun's ray's shine on my face, warming my cold body. I shake a little, the wind soon becoming heavier. The wind pasts me fast, leaving a whistle sound in its path. Underneath me, the pavement moves quickly. The green grass flails as we go past, kicking a few up. Is Sam even following the speed limit?

"Where are we going, Sam?" I ask. He slows down a little.

"I want to show you Encom," he answers.

Kevin Flynn used to always talk about ENCOM. He used to always say how it was a wonderful company, satisfying millions. And that someday, he hoped Sam would follow in his footsteps. Which, Sam, I guess didn't want to do until now.

Sam pulls up a large building that looks like it could be touching the sky. The word, ENCOM, lights up on top of it. I get off first, then Sam. He leads me in the building, nodding at the other workers that past him. They all give him weird looks, like he shouldn't even be here. Sam leads me into an elevator. It doesn't look like any of the ones in the Grid.

"Sam, this is an elevator?" I whisper. Sam laughs and nods.

"Just like the Grid," he says. He presses a number on a number pad, and we start to go up. My stomach is still on the ground, trying to catch up with us. I feel my face drain of color, dizziness soon overcoming me. I rub my head and eyes a little. "You get used to it."

I say, "It feels like I'm flying." Sam laughs, knowing I'm right.

The elevator stops and the doors open. Sam walks out and grabs my hand. He squeezes it and leads me into a large room. A glass table sits in the center with chairs surround it. Wait, is the table a computer, also? I see a man with glasses typing away on it. Kevin never told me about these. The men in the room look busy, either writing something, or typing. Sam coughs a little and a man with grey hair stands up.

"Sam!" the man says. He grips his shoulders and hugs him tightly. Sam laughs a little and the man pulls back. "It's great to see you here."

"Thanks, Alan," Sam says. I look up at him, confused on who the man is. "Alan, this is Quorra, the last ISO."

Alan gasps a little and looks at me. I take a little step back, feeling a little shy. Alan looks at me with amazed eyes. He touches my hand and laughs. He says, "Just like I imagined you to be. It's an honor to meet you."

"Um, it's an honor to meet you too," I attempt. Sam chuckles and looks at me. "Did I do something wrong?"

Alan says, "Of course not. If your excuse me, though, I must be getting back to my office." Alan walks out of the room and Sam pulls me into the room more.

No one really acknowledges us. They just continue to type, only stopping to have a drink of something. Some cough every so minutes, and some make a popping sound with their knuckles. It gives me the shutters. Sam coughs again and a man with glasses looks up.

"Sam Flynn," he says. The man with glasses stands up and looks at Sam with an evil smile on his face. "What brings you here?"

"I'm taking the company back," Sam says. The man is taken aback and starts to cover it with a laugh. "And, Ed, I'm making Alan chairman of the board."

Ed laughs for a minute, and then realizes Sam is serious. "Listen, Sam. I don't think your fit to run this company quite yet."

"And what makes you think that?" Sam challenges. Ed just shakes his head and sighs.

"Okay, go ahead and try and run a five-million dollar company," Ed says. He walks out of the room, slamming the door so hard I practically jump.

I say, "Nice man." Sam laughs and leads me out the door. "Where to now?" I look up at him with big eyes, wanting him to show me the whole world. The smile on my face widens, waiting for him to answer me.

Sam says, "How about I show you to Marvin." I laugh a little, thinking the name is funny.

"Your rescue dog?" I ask. Sam laughs and leads me towards his motorcycle.

Sam's house isn't exactly how I thought it would be.

It's not even a house. It's a garage filled with furniture, a small room to the right, a small kitchen to the left, and a bathroom just up ahead. Wrinkly furniture is set up in the "living room", and a large garage door stands open, letting in beautiful scenery.

Sam asks, "Like it?" I walk around for a moment, taking in the small home.

"It's not exactly how I pictured it," I say. Sam laughs and sits on a red chair. He smiles at me, his white teeth gleaming. "But it's homey." Sam nods his head and pats the couch. I sit down, still looking around.

"You'll like it here. I promise." I smile at him, happy he's letting me stay with him. "Now, where is Marvin?" Sam whistles and a small black and white dog comes running into the living room. He jumps up on Sam's lap and barks.

I say, "He's cute." Sam looks at me and takes Marvin, putting him on my lap. I pet his fur, giggling at how soft it is. The small dog runs his tongue on my face, leaving a wet spot on my cheek. "What was that?"

Sam laughs and says, "It was a lick. A dog's version of a kiss." I giggle and continue to pet the dog. "You're probably hungry. I'll make you some lunch."

"Lunch?" I ask. Such a strange name for a meal. Sam nods his head and gets up.

"It's the meal in the middle of the day. You usually eat something small; dinner is the biggest of the meals. Breakfast isn't too big, either." I nod, taking all of this in. I follow Sam to the kitchen, wondering what he will be cooking. "How about a peanut butter sandwich?"

I cock my head in confusion and ask, "What is peanut butter?" Sam takes a jar out of a cabinet and puts it on the counter. I pick it up and examine the jar. It doesn't look too appetizing.

"You'll like it," Sam says. I nod, hoping he's right. He puts his hand out and I put the jar in it. He takes out a piece of bread and starts to spread the peanut butter on it. It looks gross as he puts mounds of peanut butter on the bread. He folds it in half and hands it to me. I give him a disgusted look and he frowns. "Try it."

"Fine," I say. I sigh and take a small bite of the sandwich.

The taste is disturbing.

The peanut butter sticks to my tongue, not wanting to let go. I start to cough and spit out in the trash can. My coughing becomes louder and harder. My face begins to burn as my coughing continues. I spit more of it out in the trash can and then get a drink of water. My mouth feels sore and so does my face.

"Oh, Quorra," Sam says. I look up at him, my coughing fit finally done.

"What?" I ask nervously. Sam touches my face and it stings a little.

Sam says, "I think you're allergic to peanut butter. You should see a doctor, you don't look too good." Sam holds the back of his phone up to my face so I can see my reflection.

My face is a dark red with small dots covering it. My blue eyes are now disguised by my newly reddened eyes. I realize now that I'm itching like crazy, and I feel that in any moment I could pass out.

"What's allergic?" I ask.

"A hypersensitive disorder to the immune system," Sam answers. He starts to dial a number on his phone and puts it up to his ear.

I ask, "Who are you calling?" Sam starts to talk to someone else and I start to scratch my face.

"Did you swallow any of it?" Sam asks me. I nod and scratch my arm. Sam continues to nod and say "Yes" or "No". I stand across from him awkwardly, nodding or shaking my head when he asks me a question.

When Sam finally gets off the phone, it feels like hours have past by, when it was only ten minutes. I look at him with an anxious look on red face. Sam laughs a little bit and leads me to the door.

"To the doctor!"

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

The doctor tilts Quorra's head up to get a better look at her neck. Her red face has gone down a little, mostly the hives just remain. Her eyes have gone back to their regular dark blue. Her hands are a lighter red and have small blotches on them. The doctor tilts her head back down and looks into her eyes.

"I think if I just prescribe some allergy pills to her she will be better," The doctor says. "But she has to stay away from anything that contains peanuts. Another incident like that could kill her." Quorra shutters a little bit but the doctor just shrugs it off. "You'll be fine. Just stay away from peanuts."

"Thank you," I say. I grab Quorra's hand as she lightly jumps off the small table.

The doctor hands her a bottle of Zyrtec. Quorra takes it and stuffs it in the small bag she carries. She scratches her arms a little bit and I grab her hand she can't scratch it.

"You can rub some lotion on that," The doctor says. Quorra nods her head and I lead her out the door.

Outside, the sun starts setting. It hides behind the trees, not wanting to come back up until the next morning. I climb onto the motorcycle first, then Quorra. She wraps her small arms around my waist and I take off. The wind whips past us, making a loud _whoosh _sound. In no time, we are back at the house.

I bring Quorra inside and set her on the couch. She starts to scratch her face again and I hand her the lotion and say, "Use this." She takes it and puts some on her face and arms. I hand her a glass of water and two pills.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Quorra says. I turn towards her, confused on why she is apologizing.

"Quorra, why are you apologizing?" Quorra looks back up from her hand to my face.

"For getting allergies." I laugh and sit down in one of the chairs. "So, are you mad?"

I laugh and say, "Of course not. I could never be mad at you, Quorra!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't-sob- own Tron.

Hello everybody! Okay, since I've seen Tron: Legacy two times, I have decided to check out Daft Punk. I have a new respect for them now.

Most embarrassing moment ever today! Alright, so I was walking outside with a few friends and I was jamming out to the song Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk. Well, I must have not been paying attention and I totally slipped on the ice and fell hard on my side. Stupid Wisconsin ice!

Hoped you liked chapter one! And there will be lots of chapters! You will never get bored! Don't forget to show love in the reviews:)


	2. The First Day

**Quorra's P.O.V.**

Lights are off. Outside is dark. Only the moon shows interest in lighting up the room for me. Sam sleeps, wanting some sleep before he goes to work in the morning. What time did he say he left? 8:30? But he did say he was taking me with again.

My mind races too much. When I close my eyes, I start to think of something else, and it causes me to not let me sleep. I pull my blanket onto my stomach more and close my eyes once again. My breathing starts to slow, my thoughts go away. All gone, nothing left to think about.

I sit up straight and look at the clock. Its 7:55 A.M. Jeez, it only seems like I was asleep for a few minutes. My eyes feel groggy and I rub them. I hear someone walk out in the living room. I turn around to see Sam fully dressed and grabbing something from the fridge.

"You're up," Sam says. I nod and stand up.

"What time are you leaving?" I ask. Sam looks at the clock and then turns towards me.

"Right now, actually. Want to come with?"

I think for a moment, imagining going to work with him. I imagine myself getting in the way of everything, not knowing what to do with myself.

"Um, I don't think so," I say finally. Sam looks at me and sighs a little bit.

"Why don't you want to come with?" Sam asks with thoughtful eyes.

I say, "Because I'll be in the way." He shakes his head no and opens the door.

"Let's go."

I follow Sam outside and he gets on the motorcycle first. I get on after him and he takes off. The wind isn't too bad today, only hitting my face softly as we swing around a corner. We hit a stoplight and Sam turns his attention to his right.

Two police cars sit there at the side of the road with their lights flashing. A car sits in front of them; the side of it smashed it. Another car is in front of where the smash is. Glass surrounds the cars, showing off a faint reflection of the sky. Soon, an ambulance comes to the side of the road. A body is taken out of the car that is smashed on the side. His head bleeds, and a little girl is taken out of the passenger seat.

Green light.

Sam takes off once again, unfazed by the incident at the side of the road. We soon reach ENCOM and Sam stops the motorcycle. I climb off and then so does Sam. He leads me inside the large building. Everyone greets Sam and then greets me quietly. He once again leads me into the large room with the glass table in the middle. Alan sits in there and he walks up to us.

"Glad to see you two here!" He exclaims. This guy is really enthusiastic.

"Thanks, Alan," Sam says. He takes a seat and then pulls up the one next to him. I sit down and Sam start to talk.

I sit there, bored out of my mind. I don't pay attention to what they say. They mostly talk about the marketing of ENCOM, and how Sam sort of ruined it when he put the master key on the Internet. They talk about what they can do to get the pricings back. And after that, I start to zone out.

Later, I check Sam's watch. It's about 11:30 A.M. Sam gets up and so do I.

"How about we get home? You look a little tired," Sam says. I nod a little and follow him out.

"Come up with some good ideas," Alan says to Sam. He shakes his hand, and then shakes mine.

Sam leads me out and we walk outside. He says, "So, did you see the crash?"

"That car crash that we past by on the way here?" I ask, trying to jog my memory. Sam nods and I quickly remember the crash that we went past. "Oh, yeah."

"They should be fine," Sam says.

"The guy's head was bleeding. From the looks of it, a pretty bad head injury. Maybe just a concussion." The facts pour out of me. I remember Kevin teaching me about medical injuries. Maybe the easiest thing I learned from him.

"Um, yeah, maybe," Sam says. I laugh a little and climb on the motorcycle after Sam does.

When we pass by the scene, and the two cars are still there. The ambulance is gone now, taking care of the victims of the crash. The glass still lays there, the faint reflection still there.

Soon, we are home one again. I start inside and take a seat on the couch. My head aches a little and I massage my temples. I slump on the couch and close my eyes. My head hurts even more when I close my eyes.

"Do you want something to eat, Quorra?" Sam asks me.

"No thanks," I say. Sam turns to me and sits on the arm of the couch.

"Are you feeling okay?" His eyes look me up and down, trying to detect anywhere that looks hurt.

I say, "Yes, just a small headache." Sam nods and heads to the kitchen. He comes back with a glass of water and one small pill.

"Take this. It will clear the headache." I nod and take the pill. "You should probably eat something. Or at least get something to drink.

After a few moments, I finally sigh and say, "Fine. Could you get me a glass of water?"

"No problem." Sam gets up and walks to the kitchen. He grabs a glass and pours some water into it. He gives me the glass, but I just hold it in my hand. Sam looks at me a bit sternly and I sigh and begin to drink the cool water. "Not so bad now was it?" I give him a playful push and he laughs.

I look at the clock on the wall. Its 12:10 P.M. Sam yawns and gets up from the arm of the couch. He says, "I'm going to take a nap. Make yourself comfortable."

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I roll over in bed and rub my tired eyes. I look at the clock, which reads 3:50 P.M. Jeez, I slept for a while. I get up and walk to the living room. I look on the couch, expecting to see Quorra there. But all I see is her blanket there. "Quorra!" I yell. There isn't an answer. I walk outside to see Quorra sitting on the sidewalk. She places her hand in the water, running it back and forth.

"Sam!" She says. Quorra pats the ground next to her and I sit next to her. "I've never felt water before. It's so . . . smooth."

"What are you doing out here?" I ask. Quorra looks up at me and rubs her face.

"My headache won't go away, so I thought sitting outside would help it get better." I nod my head and feel her forehead. "What are you doing?"

I say, "Trying to see if you have a fever. And your forehead isn't too warm. It might be the weather change." Quorra cocks her head in confusion, but shrugs it off. "Why don't you come inside? You can take a nap." She nods and follows me inside.

A big rush of wind hits us, knocking Quorra into me. I catch her and her face immediately goes red. She says, "Sorry!"

"It's alright," I say. Quorra continues to follow me inside and steps away from me. The gap between us now feels lonely.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't-sob- own Tron.

Hello, everybody! Okay, so for all of you guys who are reading this Tron story and are Twilight lovers, look up the story Summer Solstice by Degrassilove14. I don't want to beg for people to read it, but I want more hits on it. So, if you could check it out, please do!

How did you all like this chapter? Nothing major happened, but it's sort of a filler chapter, if you know what I mean. Haha!

Don't forget to leave a review:)


	3. The Motorcycle Incident

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I wake up Wednesday morning, happy I'm not working today. I get dressed fast and walk out to the living room to greet Quorra. But once again, she isn't on the couch. I sigh, knowing she is outside by the water. My feet drag as I stumble outside. The sunlight hits my eyes, making me squint.

Out by the water, Quorra doesn't sit there. I moan, wondering what she could be doing. There is no sign of her, and quickly, I begin to panic. How could I loose Quorra? Usually she gets too scared to go by herself places here.

I check up on the roof. No sign of her there. I check behind the house, with no luck. _If I were Quorra, _I think, _where would I hide?_ I remember when my dad and I use to play hide 'n' seek, and my hiding spots were always the best.

After what seems like forever, I hear a small giggle sounded from behind me. I turn around to see Quorra's blue eyes staring into mine. A smile grows on her face and she laughs. Her smile soon grows bigger, and her laugh is louder. "Good morning, Sam," she says sweetly.

"Good morning," I say. "So, what are you doing exactly?"

"I was just hiding." Her face looks so innocent.

I laugh a little. "Quorra, you scared me."

Quorra looks at me, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I couldn't find you. I thought something bad happened to you."

Quorra lets out another giggle. She puts a hand over mouth to stop the sound coming out of her mouth. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

I smile and lead her inside. But she stops next to my motorcycle.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

Quorra shakes her head. "I was just wondering if it was like driving a Light Cycle."

"Pretty much, yeah. But a motorcycle may be a bit harder."

Quorra seems nods, pleased with the answer, and then prances up to my side. Her black hair is blown lightly in the wind. She wears a black v-neck and dark skinny jeans. Her shoes aren't on. Quorra wears some dark makeup on her eyes, making her blue eyes bigger.

Quorra sits inside and pets Marvin. She pets him delicately, her long fingers stroking his fur lightly. She then looks up at me. "Sam, can you teach me how to ride your motorcycle?"

I turn around, a little stunned by the question. "You really want me to teach you?"

Quorra nods her head fast. An excited look grows on her face, knowing I can't say no to her.

"Alright, fine," I say. "How about we go today? I'm off from work."

Quorra stands up and nods again. She gives me a big hug. Quorra pulls back from the hug. "Thanks so much, Sam!"

"No problem, Quorra. Why don't you grab a water bottle from the fridge and meet me outside?"

She nods and walks quickly to the fridge.

I walk outside by the motorcycle. Quorra jogs towards me and smiles. The excited look grows on her face.

We ride out to a small trail just outside the city. It leads to a large forest, where nobody ever goes. The motorcycle dies down and Quorra leaps off. I get off, and she quickly takes my spot.

"Alright," I say. "It's just like riding a Light Cycle. The brakes are here, and the gas is here. It may be a bit wobbly at first, and don't hit the brakes right when you want to stop. Squeeze them lightly. Or you will get hurt."

* * *

**Quorra's P.O.V.**

Sam tells me the basics of riding a motorcycle. I nod, seeing how it seems like a Light Cycle. I'm anxious to get going. I know right away I'll be a good rider. Just like I was when I first learned how to use a Light Cycle and Kevin's Light Runner. That all came so easy to me, and now I'm ready to learn something new.

"Alright, go ahead," Sam says.

I nod eagerly and hit the gas. The motorcycle takes off. It goes fast, making my short hair blow behind me. But soon, it gets wobbly. I accidently hit the gas bar more, sending me faster. Behind me, I hear someone say brake. I hit the brake bar hard, making me fly forward. I land hard on my back, knocking the wind out of me. I try to do a tuck and roll, but it fails. I am heading for a tree at a horrible speed. Everything around me seems to go faster than I am going. I put my right hand out to stop the impact from the tree. But I hear a cracking sound, an awful pain shooting into the middle of my hand.

Everything seems slower now. I close my eyes, wanting the pain in my hand to be gone. I lay in a pile of leaves. Footsteps are sounded behind me and someone yells out my name. But the pain is too horrible. I don't care who is heading towards me. The person slides on the ground, heading to my side quickly.

"Quorra, are you alright?" It's Sam.

But I keep my eyes closed. I can't bear to open them at all, too scared to see myself flying in the air still.

"Quorra?" Sam asks. He rolls me over onto my back.

I feel pain there and I gasp. My breathing is harder, sending me into a panic mode. I gasp for breath, my chest heaves. My eyes fly open. I'm staring at the grey sky now.

"Sam?" I say. Everything seems blurry to me.

"Yes, it's me. What hurts?"

"My hand and back." I say. I can hardly move my own body.

"Just lie down on your back. The pain there should leave soon."

I do what Sam says. I keep my eyes closed again. My breathing becomes deeper. Then it goes back to normal. The pain in my back is gone now. Only the shooting pain in my hand is noticeable.

"Let's get you up," Sam says.

Sam holds out a hand. I take it with my good hand, and he gets me up with him. I hold out my hand and he takes it. I wince as he grabs it ever so lightly. I see that some fingers are crooked, and my hand is black and blue. And on the top of my hand, it bleeds horribly.

"Well, it's definitely broken," Sam says. "And you might need some stitches on the top of it. The cut seems deep."

The sight of the blood is horrific. It sends a shiver down my spine. Sam turns my hand over, making the pain worse.

"That hurts," I say. I take a step back, wanting my hand out of his.

"Sorry, but I have to get a close look at it." Sam puts a hand on my waist and pulls me closer. He takes my hand and examines it again. "I'm definitely taking you to the hospital. This doesn't look good at all."

"Will they fix it?" Sam lets go of my hand, and I cradle it with my good one. I look at it again. It still bleeds, and my finger nails are black and blue.

Sam nods his head. "You'll be just fine, Quorra." Sam puts a warm smile on his face. "Trust me." He leads me back to the motorcycle and gets on. "Be careful. I don't want you hurting anything else."

"Oh shush," I say. I giggle a bit, though, and climb on after him.

* * *

I sit in the doctor's office awkwardly. Sam tries to assure me that everything will be okay, but I have problems believing him. My hand is in so much pain, I can barely sit still. On the way here, I almost started to cry it hurt so much.

"Quorra," Sam had said. "It will all be okay." He had then put his arm around my waist and led me inside.

Now, I wait for the doctor to finally show up with my x-rays. When he does show up, he puts the x-rays on the white board. He gives out a small laugh. "You really did a number on your hand," he says. Glad to know he's concerned for me. "How did this happen again?"

"I was trying to teach her how to ride a motorcycle, and she fell and smacked her hand on a tree," Sam says. He tries to hide a smile that grows on his face.

"Alright, all I will do is put a cast on it. There is a break in the middle of her hand, not too hard to fix. She sprained a few fingers, so I will just tape them together. As for the gash, it's not too deep. I can just put a small gauze wrap on it to stop the bleeding, too."

The doctor fits Quorra's hand for a cast. He takes a look at the hand one more time, and sighs.

"What?" Quorra asks worriedly.

"I'm not going to be able to get the cast on with the bone sticking out like that."

I walk over to Quorra. The doctor is right. The bone is now sticking out of her hand. Quorra winces as the doctor touches it.

"It's small enough for me to push back in. Just like a dislocated hip."

Quorra looks at me with frantic eyes. I can tell on the look on her face that she doesn't want it to hurt. She scoots closer to me.

"It won't be too bad. Just breathe deeply, and it will be over soon."

Quorra breaths deeply as the doctor takes her hand. She takes my hand and squeezes it. She winces just as the doctor picks it up. I hear a small pop, followed by a small shriek from Quorra. She then cradles her hand and doubles over in pain. "Ow!" She yells.

"Sorry about that, but it will make the healing process faster. I'll go get your cast."

I rub her back as Quorra continues to sit there, doubled over in pain. Her face is a dark red.

The doctor soon returns and takes her hand. He gets the cast on her hand fast. "There you go. Now, just don't hit it at all anymore, and lay off the motorcycle riding for a while, okay?"

Quorra nods and follows me outside. It rains lightly, the sky a deep grey. Quorra quickly begins to run towards the motorcycle, waiting for me to get on. She looks at her blue cast.

"When will it get better, Sam?" Quorra asks.

"You shattered it pretty good. I would say in just a few months or so."

Quorra nods her head. She gets on the motorcycle after me, holding on to me tightly. The April air hits us soon, sending a warm wind to our faces.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't-sob- own Tron.

Hehe, I had fun writing this chapter. I remember when my friend broke her hand on the swing set and they had to pop the bone back in place. Ew.

Ack, my computer is being a major suck wad right now. Grrr . . .

Okay, I really hope you all liked this chapter! I know I really do. Oh, and any tips for writing out chapters for stories during school? My teachers always catch me writing notes and stuff in class, and I never have time at home for writing out chapters. So, any tips for trying to write them in school?

Don't forget to leave a review:)


	4. Home Alone

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I wake up Tuesday morning and get dressed quickly. I walk sleepily to the living room. Quorra is passed out on the couch, her broken hand resting on her stomach. For the past week, she has been going to work with me. But she always gets so bored.

"Quorra," I say, walking over to her. "You have to wake up."

Quorra turns her back to me, desperate for more sleep. "Go away, I'm sleeping."

"C'mon," I say. I put a hand on her shoulder, lightly shaking her. "Rise and shine."

Quorra tries to shake off my hand, but it's not good. She sighs. She turns towards me and glares. "Five more minutes, please? I'm so tired."

"Did you sleep okay?" I ask.

"It was hard to fall asleep last night. So, if you don't mind, I would like to sleep in a bit." Quorra closes her eyes again.

I put a hand on Quorra's waist to pull her up. "C'mon, Quorra. After being up for a while, you won't be tired anymore."

Quorra sits on her knees on the couch. She looks at me with desperate eyes. "Can't I just stay home today?" She gets up and walks towards me.

"You don't want to spend the whole day by yourself, do you?" I ask her.

"We always get home at one thirty or two," she says. "It won't be for too long." Her blue eyes sparkle greatly.

I think for a minute. "Quorra, I don't like the idea of you staying home alone. You have only been in the User World for about a week."

"And you have taught me a lot," she says. "Please, please, please?" Quorra puts her hands together and looks up at me.

I sigh. "Alright. I'll be home at one thirty, so you won't be alone for long."

Quorra smiles greatly. "Oh thank you!" She throws her arms around me for a big hug. I put my arms around her waist. She pulls back. "I promise I won't touch anything!"

"Good idea," I say with a laugh. "But what are you suppose to do all day by yourself?"

Quorra thinks for a second. "Well, I have a small headache, so I will probably just sleep all day."

"You have a headache? Do you need me to stay home today?" I begin to worry about her. Quorra has never gotten sick before.

"Go to work," Quorra says. She practically pushes me to the door. "Go do what you do best. I'll be fine by myself. You don't need to worry!"

"Alright. See ya later!"

* * *

**Quorra's P.O.V.**

I slump on the couch and massage my temples. Around me, the walls spin a little. I lie down on the soft couch and close my eyes. Even with my eyes closed everything seems to spin. Am I sick or something?

For what seemed like the whole day, I lied on the couch, just staring at the ceiling. Sam was right. This is pretty boring. But better then being at ENCOM with him.

At about ten A.M., I finally pass out.

_I'm in am in a strange place. It's dark and cold. Everything spins faster and faster, until I come face to face with someone. His eyes sparkle, even though it's almost totally black. He smiles at me. _

_He reminds me of . . ._

I sit up fast, too fast. My head aches once again, and a ringing sound is sounded from the kitchen. I rub my head and walk towards the sound. "What is that?" I ask myself. I pick it up and hold it up to my ear.

"Quorra?" I hear someone say.

"Um, yes?" I say. Who and what is this?"

"It's Sam. I won't be home until much later. Do you want me to pick you up?" He asks.

I sigh in relief knowing its Sam. "No, I'm perfectly fine by myself. By the way, what are you using to contact me?"

A laugh is sounded at the other end. "It's called a phone, Quorra. I can call you to talk to you, while being in another place."

"Oh, I see," I say with a giggle.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come home? You don't sound too good."

I roll my eyes. "I'm totally fine. Now go back to work."

"Fine. I should be home around eight or nine," Sam says.

"Okay, see ya," I say, and hang up.

Marvin comes running towards me. I pet him gently, his fur is so soft. "Hey, buddy!" I say. He licks my fingers. "Looks like Sam won't be home for a while. Just you and me."

At about five at night, it rains lightly outside. Flashes of small lights light up the almost darkened sky. I sit on the couch, bored out of my mind. The clock on the wall makes a ticking sound, the rain hits the roof slightly, small thunder booms. But the rain stops as quickly as it begins.

I get up, my head spinning. I slump to the floor. My hands make their way to it, but my broken one hesitates. It goes back down to my side carefully.

Right now, I don't want to remember the embarrassing moment I broke my hand. Oh the pain it brought me. I never knew a tree could really hurt you that much.

I finally get up from the ground and walk outside. Small puddles of water surround the ground. It's a little cold. I find a dry place on the pavement and lie down.

The stars sparkle, and the moon glows. I've never seen such gorgeousness on the Grid. It makes a reflection in the water, making me a little dizzier. The pavement is cold, sending a chill down my spine. I hear cars boom music as they pass by. Laughs are heard, and so are little kids' laughs and screams.

After what seems like forever, I hear a motorcycle make its way over by me. But I stay on the ground, not wanting to get up. I hear the engine die down, footsteps walk towards me. Sam lies down next to me and laughs.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks. "It's so cold."

"My head was hurting, so I decided to get some fresh air," I explain.

Sam turns his head towards me more. "What did you do all day?"

"Sleep," I say with a sigh.

He laughs. "Sounds like a good day to me. You weren't lonely at all?"

"Of course not," I answer. "I had Marvin." I laugh and look at him.

Sam smiles and laughs too. He looks back at the stars along with me. A cool wind rushes towards us, sending more chills down my spine.

"Here," Sam says. He slides his jacket off and hands it to me. "Don't want you to catch a cold."

I put the jacket on and lay back on the ground. The jacket keeps me warmer. "Thanks," I say.

Sam and I sit under the stars, staying silent. It isn't long before my eyelids become heavy. I close them, just wanting to rest them.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I turn towards Quorra. Her eyes are closed, clearly sleeping. She moves her hand, so it brushes mine. I take her soft hand in mine, and then get up. I lean back down to pick her up.

I carry Quorra back inside. Her eyes flutter open. "Sam?" she says.

"You fell asleep," I say. "Now, go back to sleep."

Quorra laughs a little and closes her eyes. She quickly falls back asleep. I slip the jacket off of her and set her on the couch.

"Goodnight," I say. "Sleep tight."

Before I walk into my room, I sneak one kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't-sob- own Tron:(

Well, hello there! So, my friends and I went to see a movie. I tried to talk them into seeing Tron: Legacy, but they threatened to put me in rehab. Grrrr.

Okay, well this chapter is a little boring, but so cute! I especially like the ending! Oh, and I wrote out this chapter in class. And I didn't get caught! Snaps for Dani!

Don't forget to review:)


End file.
